Darkest before the dawn
by OhioGrl-HPFan
Summary: Ok this is a Challenge made by Phoenix Tears Type 6. OoTP Spoilers. xover btween xmen. a bit slashy...RL/Logan
1. Notes

Revelations  
  
What if Harry Potter isn't really Harry Potter? What if James and Lily were watching someone else's kid on that night, along with their own child? If the real Harry Potter was killed with his parents and his body lost in the debris, then who is the boy that the world calls Harry Potter? What's his real name? Who were his parents? Are his parents still alive? Why didn't anyone realize the truth before? If it wasn't James and Lily Harry saw in the mirror of Erised, who was it? And what about Voldemort? Does he know who Harry really is, or has he been chasing after an already dead person all these years?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AU fic: Cross btween X-men and Harry Potter: Spoilers for OoTP: Read OoTP first b4 embarking on this journey...  
  
My thoughts:  
  
The real Harry James Potter was killed the night that Voldemort came...but he was a year and a half and playing outside in the garden when a death eater found him and killed him. The Other little boy, harry that we know and love; Tobias Avery Xavier; was being put to bed by Lily and James was to get Harry. James found their son's mangled body and he buried it. He told lily what happened and she wept, but vowed to protect little tobias. Lily was Tobias's godmother and she was watching Tobias for her best friend Zara and Gideon Xavier (Zara has darker burgundy hair and yellow green eyes; Gideon has chocolate brown hair and dark blue green eyes). The Xaviers and Potters along with Remus lupin and Sirius Black were friends since the potters moved to their home (Godric's Hollow). Tobi was born June 17 1985 and Harry July 31 1985. Harry died October 29 1986, Peter told voldie that day and set in process the events of that night. Oct 31- Voldie comes to GH: James and Voldie duel, James is killed: Lily is in the nursery with Tobi and she locks the door and Voldie bursts through and demands for Lily to give up Harry. She pleads to V not to hurt "Harry" but V kills her and then attempts to kill "harry". GH in ruins and the little Tobi/Harry is screaming his lungs out. Hagrid arrives moments b4 Sirius and they both find Tobi/Harry. Both assume that the babe is Harry and Hagrid takes the babe to dumbledore.  
  
Meanwhile the Xaviers are visiting Gideon's father Charles in America when this event takes place. They hear of the massacre at GH and they figure that little Tobi was killed as well. So they decide to stay in the americas since their little boy was "killed."  
  
Well for 15 long years Tobi/Harry has been going through alot with the whole Voldemort thing. He has also known that he was Harry Potter and not Tobias Xavier. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and all books have labeled him as the boy who lived and he is prophesized to be the one to get rid of the dark lord. Well when this boy gets off of the HE at King's Cross Station, he is being followed by Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Mr. weasley. They tell vernon dursley to leave tobi/harry alone and to treat him right or there would be consequences. When they left "harry" got into the car and they had a horrid ride home. On June 17, his real birthday, "harry" begins to change. His dark hair begins to lighten as does his eyes. They also get progressively better. It is only slight changes. The dursleys don't really notice what is going on. Through most of the summer "harry" has been having dreams/nightmares about his "godfather".  
  
The Order has been working with the Aurors to keep the people safe. Lupin is the one to gather more members and has been sent to America to Albus's friend Charles Xavier. Charles has a group of gifted muggles and knows of the plights of the wizarding world. Charles also knows that his son and daughter-in-law are witch and wizard/mutant, and he also knows that little Tobi didn't die as they suspected. Remus arrives and finds Logan and Scott. Both of the Xmen take Remus to their Prof and Charles welcomes Remus. Charles explains the institute and then introduces all of his students and then they all sit down for dinner. When both Zara and Gideon arrive. Remus is stunned to see both of his friends alive and it is likewise for zara and gideon. Charles is just all smiles. Remus talks with Charles, Zara, Gideon, Logan, Scott and Aurora about what is going on in the wizarding world and what happened to Sirius. They all agree that it is time for mutants and wizards agree to help each other. So Remus takes all of the xmen at the institute and zara and gideon by portkey to 12 Grimmuald Place where the order was waiting for them.  
  
During the entire time Tobi/Harry has finally stopped changing and he has really light blue green eyes...that almost look white, and his hair is dark brown with burgundy highlights. He has also lost his glasses due to the fact that he can see without them. His aunt and uncle have been neglecting him and haven't been feeding him regularly. Hedwig dies and it makes "harry" sad. There has also been some strange things happening to him; he is able to read peoples minds and move things with his mind. It was quite nerve wracking watching pieces of bread move from the counter to "harry's" hand. He hasn't gotten any letters from anyone and he has slipped into a depression over everything that he has to do and that has happened to him. He was even sent his school books and he got all of his school supplies sent to him also he was told that a Professor would be picking him up for school. The day comes for "harry" to go to school and he packs his trunk and he waited patiently for his uncle to call him. When he does he finds that the professor is flitwick. Flitwick stares at "harry" and then takes him back to Hogwarts.  
  
The X-men have also taken up residence in the Halls of Hogwarts as well as Zara and Gideon. They all see the little professor arrive with a student. Charles grins at the boy and notices that his grandson hasn't registered that anyone else was there. Zara and Gideon were stunned beyond belief to see that boy with the professor. They also noted that he looked like them and they also noticed that he had the lightening shaped scar. They wondered and looked at each other. Charles began to go through the boys thoughts and was consumed by the sadness and betrayal he was feeling. They watched as the skinny boy left with his professor and the group looked at each other.  
  
Flitwick takes "harry" to dumbledore's office and dumbledore sees the mental state of which his favorite, though he wouldn't admit it, student was in. He was really worried for "harry". Then he noticed the drastic changes. He noted that he looked like the Xaviers. He asked "harry" if he was all right. "Harry" just looked lost in thought. Dumbledore dismissed Flitwick and then helped his student to sit down. He asked "harry" what was wrong and then he began to cry silently and rant; about the changes, Sirius, and all of the pressure that he was under. It took about an hour for "harry" to calm down and then he began to yawn and Dumbledore sent him to the hospital wing for the night. He also sent a note to Madame Pomfrey to have her take some blood and do the parentai spell on it.  
  
"Harry" gets to the HpW and he is put into a bed and then is given some dreamless sleep potion. Madame Pomfrey takes the blood and finds that his parents are Zara and Gideon. She sends the results to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sends for all of the Xaviers and he tells them. Zara and Gideon are suprised and Charles is looking smug. They decide to tell "Harry" and then ask him to play the part of Harry Potter. Zara and Gideon, walk through the halls and they bump into Remus. They explain to remus what happened and he is really stunned. He wonders if Sirius knew.  
  
"Harry" wakes up to the faces of Lupin, Pomfrey, dumbledore, and three people he doesn't know. He smiled weakly at those he knew. He looked at his mentor and noticed that there was no twinkle in his blue eyes. So he knew that he was going to be told something that was going to change his life. He asked meekly, "I know that look...It is going to change my life isn't it?!" The enitre party present was stunned. He sighed and said, "I should have known last term that there will always be something that will change my life. I should just come to expect it." The party saw the defeated look in his eyes. Dumbledore began to talk and said that Harry was not the son of the Potters but the son of the Xaviers. Then Gideon picked up the story saying that they had left "harry" with the potters for the month while they went to America. Then he commented that both families were best friends and that James and Lily were His true godparents and that Sirius was a sister on Zara's side and that the potions master was "Harry's" uncle by the way of his grandfather. "Harry" was told that his true name was Tobias Avery Xavier. They looked up to see the Tobi's blue green eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to believe. He waved the others away and wanted to speak with Remus. He sat next to Tobi on the bed and then he watched as he began to cry. Remus takes him in his arms and comforts Tobi.  
  
The others go there separate ways. Charles bumps into the sour potions master and they look at each other smiling. Yes the Potions Master, Severus Snape, was smiling at seeing his half brother. They talk and then Sev finds out that the Potter that he knows is actually not a Potter but a Xavier. He finally decides to go and find the remains of the potter boy. He says his good bye to his brother and then finds the headmaster. He tells the headmaster what is going on and then he leaves.  
  
When "harry" is finally released from the hpw he goes wandering. He goes to his dorm and grabs his broom. Then heads towards the quidditch pitch. He finds that he isn't alone at the school. He sees some other kids. The other kids are the X-men, but he doesn't know that. He walks by them and Rogue calls to him. He stops and turns to see a girl with brown hair cept for two locks in front that are white. She asks, "You wanna join us?" Tobi/Harry says, "Actually, I am going to go flying." Then he turns and walks towards the quidditch pitch. He noticed that all of the others were following him. They get there and "Harry" mounts his broom and kicks off. The others are stunned at the sight of a flying broom. "Harry" looks down at the kids and sees their stunned faces and knows now that they are muggles. He just continues to fly oblivious to the danger that lurks in the forest. 


	2. The Beginning

Darker before the Dawn  
  
My Notes: This is a Crossover between X-men and Harry Potter. Also if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix then don't read this story! I don't own the characters of X-men and Harry Potter. They are owned by JK Rowling and Marvel comics. This is a Phoenix Tears Type 6 challenge. Enjoy!  
  
As the train slowed down in approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual.  
When the ticket inspector signaled to him, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him whom he had not expected at all.  
There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend THE WEIRD SISTERS. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair graying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.  
"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying foreword and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear -- how are you?"  
"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.  
"What are they supposed to be?" he asked pointing at the jackets.  
"Finest dragon skin, little bro," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."  
"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.  
"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect ... that are you all doing here?"  
"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."  
"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.  
"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"  
He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.  
"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well -- shall we do it, then?"  
"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.  
He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station toward the place where the Dursleys stood, apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.  
"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."  
As Mr. Weasley had single handedly demolished most of the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. She kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.  
"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.  
"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."  
Uncle Vernon's mustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.  
"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-"  
"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.  
"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry --"  
"--and make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added lupin pleasantly.  
"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone--"  
"Telephone," whispered Hermione.  
"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have use to answer to," said Moody.  
Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.  
"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passersby actually turned to stare.  
"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.  
"And do I look like that kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.  
"Well..." said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backward in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."  
He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter...give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along..."  
Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbors would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.  
"'Bye, then Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.  
"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."  
"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.  
"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.  
"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."  
Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way our of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the backyard listening to the birds as he thought about that day. He was constantly ignored by his relatives. But he has had alot on his mind; his friends, the order, Voldemort, the OWLs, his changing looks, and his godfather. He hasn't had the time to think about other things. He has been keeping in touch with the order members, mainly Lupin. But he feels lost. At night he is having nightmares of Voldemort, and of a different family. He is practicing the occlumency. But he is still being inside of Voldemort's head. The other family looks familiar to him but he doesn't know who they are. He did ask Remus who he thought they were but he just wouldn't say.  
Harry recently received a letter from his headmaster that told him that they would send a Professor to get Harry from his home a few days before the term started. He also included the fact that his lifetime suspension of playing quidditch had been revoked. Harry was thrilled at the mention of quidditch, but angered at the fact that he wouldn't get to see Ron and Hermione this summer. It was a pain that he had to be stuck home. He got up and went back inside the house and up to his small bedroom.  
When he got there he sat on his bed and took out his photo album and he began to look through it and he saw a recent photo of Sirius smiling at Harry. Tears began to well in his green eyes till it blurred his vision and then proceeded to fall onto the picture. The Sirius in the photo used his wand and dried the fallen tear and looked up at Harry comfortingly. Harry closed the book and lied on his bed crying himself to sleep.  
  
`^~^`  
  
"Gideon, it is time for little Tobi's nap and then we can go to the Potters," a feminine voice said.  
A tall man with dark brown hair picked up the baby that was in the playpen and he brought him to a short woman with dark burgundy hair and really light green eyes. She took the baby and she said, "Hello my little man. Did you have a good time playing?" The baby cooed and the lady placed the baby at her breast to feed him. While the baby was feeding he heard the lady begin to hum a peaceful tune. The baby lets go and the lady burps the baby and then lies him in the baby crib and then he falls to sleep to his mother's humming.  
  
`^~^`  
  
Harry wakes up the eerie humming of the red haired lady. He gets up and goes into the bathroom across the hall and he splashes water on his face. He looks in the mirror and sees that his hair has been getting lighter and alot less messy. He also notices that his emerald eyes were getting lighter. He hadn't the heart to tell Remus of his changes. He goes into his room and looks at his calendar and he saw that there was almost two months till he went back to school. He sat back down on his bed and he just tried to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the world, New York; in the USA, a lady was reliving her early part of her marriage to her husband. She was also thinking of the son that she lost.  
  
'~*~'  
  
In a little forest grove there was a simple house that had two floors. On the first floor there was the living room, kitchen, office, library, and the baby's playroom. On the second floor there was five rooms; master bedroom, nursery, guest room, and two bathrooms. The occupants of the house was a new family. A wife, husband and newborn baby boy. The wife, Zara Xavier, was about 5'5" and had dark burgundy hair and light yellow green eyes. Her husband, Gideon Xavier, stood at 6'2" and had dark brown hair and dark blue green eyes. Now the son, Tobias Avery Xavier, had hair that looked black, and his eyes were a dark green almost black. This family wasn't a normal family either. It was a wizarding family. But also Gideon was a mutant. Which is an evolved human that has special abilities. Gideon had the power of empathy and the use of the elements. His father Charles Xavier was also a mutant who had powers of telepathy. This family has been the only one in this grove for a while now, but they notice that another young family is moving in. It is another tall man with wild black hair and has glasses on, and a shorter woman with fiery red hair. The woman was very pregnant. They both looked happy. Zara looked at her husband and then she went into the kitchen and she conjured a chocolate cake. She said, "Gideon, we should go and welcome them to the grove." He picked up the son and they both walked to the new house. Gideon knocked on the door and they heard a muffled, "Coming." from inside. The door opened and it was the wild haired man. He asked, "Can I help you?" Zara said, "My name is Zara and this is my husband Gideon and my son Tobias. We are the Xaviers and we would like to welcome you and your wife here to the grove." She handed the chocolate cake to him and the man looked at the Xaviers and welcomed them in. They heard and feminine voice call, "James, who was at the door?" The man, James, said, "They are our neighbors. They have come to welcome us." They heard, "Are they still here James?" Then they saw the fiery red head and she smiled and said, "Well hello. I am Lily Potter and that prat there is my husband James. You are?" Zara was going to introduce her family, but James said, "This is Zara, Gideon, and Tobias Xavier." Lily saw the little boy and she began to smile at it with a motherly look. She led the group to the living room and she sat down and said, "Well it is sure nice to know that we have some lovely neighbors. What are your jobs?" Gideon said, "Well I work for the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry of magic, and Zara is on maternity leave. She works for the department of Mysteries." James and Lily looked at each other and they knew that these two people could be trusted. James said, "Well I work for the Department of Aurors and Lily is also on maternity leave, but she works as an assistant to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts." They began to talk and a beautiful friendship began.  
  
'~*~'  
  
It was two days before Halloween and the Xaviers had gone to America to visit their father. So Lily and James had two boys to take care of. James was outside with his son, Harry James, playing with a ball. Little Harry would laugh as the ball kept hitting his daddy in the head. James would laugh at Harry's laughter. Meanwhile Lily was just putting little Tobias down for a nap. He was Lily and James' godson. She watched as his eyelids began to droop and he began to snore. Lily kissed him and then heard the phone ring. She knew that James would get it she went and began to make some lunch for her men. James got the cordless phone that was lying on the patio table and he answered. He turned around to look after Harry when he saw a black cloaked figure point his wand at harry and say, "Avada Kedavra." James dropped the phone and took out his wand and stunned the figure and tried to divert the killing curse to save his own son. But that doesn't work, and the killing curse hit the target. Killing little Harry Potter. James knelt next to his dead son and wept. When Lily was done with the lunch preparations she went to the back door and she saw her husband lying over something. She walked to him and saw her son. Fear began to grip her heart and she felt for a pulse and she didn't find one. She fell next to her husband and she asked, "James...how...?" James looked at his wife and said, "A death eater...I got the phone and I turned around and there he was. I stunned the death eater but I didn't get to harry in time. Oh Lily I am so sorry. I let you down." He looked back down at his son and just felt so guilty. Lily saw the anguish in her husband's eyes and she said, "James, you did all that you could. Let's just give Harry a nice burial place. I will take him and put him in something nice." Lily picked up the cooling body of her son and she went to the nursery. She found Harry's christening robes and she put him in it, while she was crying. Then she looked over to the crib and saw her godson and she just wept with jealousy. Then she picked up her son and met with her husband in the backyard. "Where should we put him?" asked James. Lily looked around and saw a new tree and she said, "See that baby tree over there? That is where we should put Harry." James nodded and they both walked over there. Lily lied her baby on the ground and she cast a body preservation charm, a few protective charms, waterproofing charms, and a bug repellant charm. While she was doing that James was digging a hole just the size of their son's body. Then they lied the baby in the hole and the covered it up. They both stood over the newly dug grave. "For he orders angels to protect you wherever you go." James said, "Psalm 91:11." Lily turned to her husband and clutched him in a hug while sobbing her eyes out. James held his wife and he just wept. He had lost his only son and it hurt him greatly.  
  
'~*~'  
  
Lily and James had gone under the Fidelius Charm. They also had taken little Tobias as their own. They had wanted to go with Sirius, but they went with Peter.  
It was Halloween and James was dressing Tobias in his bat costume. Lily was as happy as she could be. She looked at her godson and felt a pain in her heart at the loss of her own son. James on the other hand was being bitter. He didn't look at Tobias and was always looking out the window to the little tree.  
The little family had their Halloween celebration and then Lily took little Tobias and she cleaned him up and put him in the crib. Then she joined her husband on the couch. He was so miserable. James felt like he was dying inside. He had already composed a letter for the little Tobias when he was older. It told him what really happened his first year of life. James felt his wife's presence near to him and he put his arm around her.  
They both heard the whining of the front fence gate. James got up and he went to the window and cautiously looked out. What he saw was Voldemort. He began to panic. He whispered to Lily, "Go and take Harry out of here!"  
Lily wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She hurried up to the nursery as the front door exploded. Then she heard the sounds of a wizard's duel and then the killing curse. She shut the door and she looked at the little boy that was now wide awake. The door burst open and she saw the dark lord.  
"Hand me the child," said the ominous voice of the dark lord.  
"No, not harry...take me instead!" pleaded Lily.  
"Avada Kedavera!" yelled the dark lord.  
Then the dark lord approached the crib to see the wide eyed babe. He said, "Avada Kedavera!"  
He watched as the green light went towards the boy and then a white shield protected the babe and reflected the killing curse. Only leaving the babe with a lightening bolt scar.  
No one but the little babe knew what happened that night, and even if he could tell us he wouldn't know that the dead Harry saved his life.  
  
'~*~'  
  
The lady felt her husband's prescence and his arms around her small frame. She looked into her husband's eyes and said, "I want my son Gideon. My heart yearns for him in my arms."  
The husband, Gideon, said, "I miss him too love but we have to believe that he is in a better place."  
The lady just began to cry in agony of loss. 


End file.
